Time Isn't Flawless
by ArktosFTW
Summary: OC/ Genderbent Ekko. Our OC, Fuze, has fallen through the roof of a Miss Ekko after running from some Piltover cops. Why he was running? Read to find out! (Since there wasn't an option, consider this to be Action as well. M for language, and later chapters, in which the sour lemons commence. Also, Hurt/Comfort in a few later chapters)*STORY CANCELLED, PROFILE FOR MORE INFO*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Got bored, decided to write. Hope you enjoy this OC/ GB Ekko story! (Spoilers: I like Ekko, cool story, cool champion, cool everything.)

I leaned against the stone, cold wall in an alleyway. I lost them, finally. Hopefully. Maybe.

"*huff*...*puff*...How in the hell...do they run...so fast…" I mumbled to no-one but myself. I got off the wall, steadied my breathing, and dusted off my black coat. It wasn't originally black- the chemical burns made it that way. I checked my backpack- 2 flasks of chemical burns, 3 of blinding acids, and the red flask, as well as the note. I pulled it out, and took a sniff. It smelled like berries. And magic.

"Thank you Brandon for smuggling these potions...or whatever they're called." I said before taking a small swig, and feeling the cuts and gashes from me running across this city fade. I let the flask off my lips, and took in a breath, and let it out, and watched it turn slightly white.

For a city poisoned beyond belief, it is unnaturally cold. I pulled the red scarf back over my mouth and nose, and checked my gloves- the damage to them didn't seem severe, so the hextech inside should still work just fine. I checked my putting my hand against a trash can and pushed.

I grinned as I saw it fly back about 3 feet and tumble over, but then that grin turned to terror as I heard those assholes from earlier.

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from over here!"

"Check it out!"

"Well, time to go." I said to myself, before picking up my small backpack and hopping up a small wall, and onto a rooftop that wasn't too far off the ground. I didn't hear them, so they must not have se-

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" I heard as a Electro-Knife whistled past my face and imbedded into the wall, letting off a few sparks.

"Fuck." I said, and jumped even higher onto another wall, and pulled myself up, and started running. I knew Zaun, kind of- it wasn't my place of birth, but I knew it fairly well. "Down this block 100 feet, and then a left. Should get me back to my hideout." I told myself. I heard the voices faintly behind me, they didn't seem like the type that could run, fucking Pil-

"SHIT!" I yelled out as the roof caved in. Must've hit a wet patch!

I tumbled for a few seconds before hitting solid ground. I groaned, but I even worse- I heard a voice. Female.

"What the hell…" I heard footsteps coming towards my resting place. I definitely had a few bruised, maybe broken ribs...and my leg didn't feel too good, either.

I felt a slight poking at my side, and I groaned.

"Hey. You dead?" The girl said. I didn't even know my eyes were closed until I opened them and look at her. It was blurry...but I could see a white mohawk and a dark complexion.

"N-No… not yet…" I said, attempting to stand.

"Sit back down." She said, "I wouldn't move if I was you, might make whatever injuries you have even worse."

I laid back down, but could feel consciousness waning.

Last thing I saw before it all went black was her standing over me, looking up at the hole I fell from.

Author's Note: First chapter of many, do not worry. Actually, this Author's Note was written after I made chapter 3, so expect more. Anyways, enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Writing this chapter right after the first, so expect maybe 3 chapters at the same time for this story. So yeah, watch out for this story. I'm putting some effort in it.

Darkness, it's all I saw.

…

Oh, I had my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes to a bleary, dark room. Welp, still dark. I could feel the creeping of a headache coming on. I've been out for a few days, and I don't have my bag, or my coat, or my clothes, for that matter. I looked around the room, and saw a window. It's day, that's good.

Maybe who ever saved me is coming in to check on me. If not, I'll just get u-

I suppressed a scream of pain as my leg lit up a fiery, poking pain that was a clear indication of a broken leg. I felt the pain mostly around my knee and my upper shin.

Great, a debilitating fracture. Still, I needed to find whoever patched me up. They weren't a normal Zaunite if they did.

I got up, my leg constantly protesting with the burning needles. I limped to the door, only to have it swung outwards, and to come face to face with a girl about my age with a white mohawk, and a dark complexion. She had wide eyes, like she didn't expect me to be up, but it was quickly replaced with an angry look.

"Get back in the bed." She said. She didn't sound like she was messing around.

"Alright, alright." I said, limping back over, and getting in as fast and as painless as I could.

I looked back to her and I noticed a sandwich on a plate in her hands. I took a closer look at her as she walked up to me. She had a tank top on, and it wasn't loose fitting- it showed off her thin build, small biceps, and her even smaller boobs. A cup, barely B maybe?

…

Wait, was I checking her out? What the actual fuck. This woman could've killed me. But of course, my naturally dirty mind wandered down to her waist line. She had thin legs, but they muscled, and her hips weren't that big- quite small, actually. Overall, anyone could overpower her if they tried hard enough.

That is, if they weren't stopped by all the fucking tech that was on her body right now. I saw a blue sword/bat looking thing on her back, a glowing hourglass on her lower back, and a small, throwable disc shaped object on the sling going across her chest. I saw different ropes and slings holding up the different devices. I mean, come on. There's a reason I listened to her.

After I was done sizing her up, she was in front of me.

"So, mind telling me who you were runnin' from?" She asked, with a grin on her face. I saw a small gap in between her two front teeth.

I think it may have been her face that could make anyone want her. She was that type of tomboy cute that no-one real expects from a Zaunite, because it's...ya know...it's apparently full of dirty, disease ridden, mutated freaks of people. Or just thugs, gang members, and mad scientists...god, Viktor gives this place a bad name...but I quickly answered her question.

"Undercover Piltover cops. They chased me from Piltover 'cause I stole some tech." Can't tell her the truth, not 'til I know she isn't gonna just stab me in the middle of the night. "I stashed it at my hideout."

"Wait, you actually told me?" She said, obviously confused.

"You did save my life, so I guess I owed you that much." I said, a shrug added with it.

She looked at me for a few more seconds, before handing me the sandwich that was sitting in her lap.

"Here. I bet you're probably hungry." I took the sandwich, and essentially vacuum'd it in. I faintly tasted peanut butter.

"Why are you being so nice?" I said, eyes narrowed.

"Because, you seem like you're good on your feet. I need people like you that _aren't_ kids in my ga-group." She said. I knew she was going to say "gang", but knew that it might make me suspicious. I, however, didn't care. But I didn't want to be rude. I was tired of being lone wolf, better to have someone watching my back.

 _That's how you almost died three y_ -

Shut the fuck up.

…

"Alright, I'm in. I owe my life to you, anyways. You could've thrown me to the Piltover cops if you wanted to."

"Alright, I guess introductions are under way then. I'm Ekko." She said as she held out her hand. She was sitting beside me on the bed now.

I shook it.

"I'm Fuze, but people just call me Z." I said.

 _Telling her your name already? What are you, Dem-_

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

She got up, plate in hand as someone came through the door. He had a goatee which was trimmed and looked...dirty. He was wearing an armored jacket and a pair of Zaunite police pants, probably stolen, since he didn't seem the type to be an abusive ass. He had short, unkempt hair and was panting.

"Cops...Piltover...downtown…" Was all he said. Ekko seemed to shift into overdrive as she raced out, but popped her head back in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't try to move, or you'll reopen the stitches." She said, before closing the door. A few seconds after, I heard another door open, and close.

 _Stitches?_ Just how bad I was messed up?

I looked to my left and saw a cracked, but able mirror that I could see my wounds in.

I lifted the blanket and looked at my leg. Good news, it wasn't broken- just cut open. But that's what she meant by stitches- right where the pain spiked, there was a giant gash, spanning from the middle of my shin, where wasn't too deep, to the middle of my knee, which wasn't deep either. The middle of the wound, however, was deep- I would say to the bone, but I was wrong before, I'll probably be wrong again.

I lifted myself up to sit to look in the mirror, and took off the white shirt I had on, and saw small cuts and bruises- thank god for that coat. But there was a few long cuts along my sides and my arms, which weren't covered my coat.

Overall, I could live- hell, I wasn't dead yet. I took this time to also look at my face, which had a few bruises, and one or two cuts, but nothing significant. I decided to look around for anything to do- my gear was over by the wall, which probably meant I still had my gloves- if she didn't know what they were, at least.

I got up, and felt the familiar burning stings in my leg, and walked slowly, as to not disturb the stitches. I got picked up my backpack, and my coat, and walked back over to my bed, and laid back down, gear in hand.

I checked my backpack first, and the flasks weren't cracked or exploded, thankfully. This was reinforced glass, after all.

Well, she was nice enough to put the gloves in my backpack, so I took them out, and slipped them on.

I tested to see if they still worked- I put my hand up to the nightstand to my left and pushed lightly, and saw it almost tip over. They worked, but there was too much force output- might need to decrease that slightly, or input a dial to manually alter the output. It had to be inconspicuous- as to not attract attention.

But before I had time to finish the thoughts- I felt it- a shift. My gloves were back in my backpack, and I hadn't taken them out yet.

Ekko...Ekko? I sighed. Of course. Ekko. That was the name of the infamous Zaunite Time-Traveler. "The Girl Who Shattered Time," apparently. I took my gloves out again, only to have time shift again and I saw them back in my backpack again.

This was going to be a long day…

 _ **Ekko's POV**_

I exited my apartment building and followed Rev down the street into downtown Zaun. Piltover? Here?

Of course, that guy said he was being chased by Piltover officers. Question is, why? He was obviously lying to me, but about what? Why they were chasing him, or who he was?

No time to think- I can do that later. I ducked behind a dumpster as I saw Rev duck behind a car near me.

"That's them, over there." Rev whispered.

I lifted my head above the dumpster and saw 2 women standing next to a way too obvious Piltover scientist. They were standing in the middle of the road...alone…

Wait, how had they not been ganged up on yet by anyone else? Well, they probably just now got into town, so I ruled out that they had bribed or threatened some gang members, but still...Piltover? In my town? No.

One of the girls had pink hair and giant hextech gauntlets. Well, don't want to face her head on, she might be a tough nut.

The other had a top hat on, and purple hair. She was holding what seemed like a sniper rifle, but wasn't aiming it- she seemed to be cautious, but not alerted to either Rev's or my presence.

The scientist, who was guy, by the way- was in a typical lab coat and was holding what seemed like a giant hammer, but I knew better- it looked to be transformable, and probably was. He had a good looking face, for a Piltover resident.

I looked at Rev, and nodded.

"Stay back- they don't seem too friendly." I whispered.

Of course, I knew all three of these people- Vi, Caitlyn, and Jayce- were the Institute champions representing Piltover. I was one that represented Zaun.

Well, they had no reason to kill me...nevermind, scratch that- I've stolen from Jayce, I almost burnt Caitlyn's hat, and I broke one of Vi's gauntlets- but I have immunity, thanks to the League.

I grinned as I got up, and started walking towards them. Caitlyn almost instantly had her eyes- and gun- on me, and Vi was charging up her gauntlets. Jayce was cautious, and was in a defensive stance.

"You gonna try that Caitlyn? Or do you remember what happened last time you tried to kill me?" I said, with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

She narrowed her eyes, and lowered her rifle. Vi stopped charging her gauntlets, but Jayce didn't seem fazed- he was still in his defensive stance.

"Knock it off Jayce- It's Ekko." Vi said, with a small amount of venom in her voice.

Jayce narrowed his eyes, and compacted his hammer into a small cube, which he stored in his lab coat.

"What are you law-dogs doing in my city?" I asked. I had no smirk on my face now, and had a tone of seriousness.

"None of your fuckin' business, you little-" Vi started, but Caitlyn cut her off.

"Shush Vi. We're looking for someone. A man. Black coat, backpack, looks to be of Ionian descent and has black hair. Have you seen anyone like that, Ekko?" She asked. Out of the three, she seemed to be the most level headed.

I, however, was not going to rat out a potential gang member.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." I said.

Caitlyn didn't seemed convinced, but had no other choice but to believe me- this was my town, after all. I knew it like the back of my hand, and could navigate it so fast and so efficiently that no one could catch me. Not to mention Rev was already on the roof behind them, his Zaunite augmented handgun pointed at Vi's head. I laughed inwardly.

 _Pfft, good luck getting a bullet through that thick head. Might fry whatever is in there, if there is anything in there._

Vi suddenly narrowed her eyes. She was looking behind me.

I turned around- bad fuckin' move.

I almost instantly felt hands grabbing mine in a cuff-lock, as I called it.

"How about you tell us the truth." Vi said. Of course I had fallen for the oldest trick in the book- get your enemy to look behind them, and you have the element of surprise without even being hidden.

"How about I just…" I drifted off, and smirked. I turned the dial on my glove, and felt time rewind. It's quite a pleasurable experience, actually- wind going in reverse, air coming out of your lungs and going in… it really is quite nice.

We were back to the point of Vi narrowing her eyes, and I decided to turn around again.

But this time, I was ready. I scooped her off her feet with a low kick, and kicked her when she tried to get back up. But this time... I heard a gun go off. In almost slow motion...I saw her head explode as a bullet entered it. I've seen worse...but this...oh god…

I almost instantly turned time back to the point where she had her eyes, yet again, narrowed.

"Yeah, that's not fooling me Vi. I know there isn't anyone behind me." I said, nonchalantly.

She stop narrowing her eyes, and seemed pissed.

"Ugh, doesn't matter. I know you aren't telling the truth. Where is he?"

"I honestly don't know who in the actual hell you're even talking about."

Her gauntlets were charging up, and Caitlyn seemed to be readying her rifle. Jayce's hammer was starting to spark as well.

"You gonna fight me? You know what happens if you even try- the Institute doesn't al-"

"Fuck the Institute, you little bitch. Today, it's just us...and you." Vi said, angrily.

"Fine then. Try me." I said. I heard Rev fire, and the bullet struck Caitlyn in the arm, making her drop to her knees. I held up a fist, and Vi and Jayce stopped once they saw who it struck.

"Now, he's gonna stop firing. But I want you GONE. Got it? G-O-N-E. Or Caitlyn's brains get splattered on the concrete." I said, in my most threatening tone. Vi was stupid, but not stupid enough to risk Caitlyn's life. Jayce was smart- he probably already knew I had someone watching over me.

Caitlyn was holding the gunshot wound on her arm, and Jayce spoke,

"It's not worth it, Vi. She probably has more around here other than the dick on the roof."

Vi growled, but put her arms down to pick up Caitlyn.

Before they left, I added a bit more, "You should count yourself lucky- Rev didn't blow her head off."

They didn't seem to care.

As they walked off, I saw Rev come down from the roof behind them. It was a three-story house, with a few balconies, so it wasn't difficult or dangerous for him to get down.

I walked up to him as he dropped down.

"Thanks for the backup, Rev. I knew them from the League, if you were wondering."

"So that's how you knew their names. But don't worry about it, I'm always happy to help. Should we tell the others about this little scuffle?" He said.

"Nah, they don't need to know. I feel like they'd do something stupid, like try to kill them. Institute doesn't like it if you kill their champions- so much so they would send assassins after who did it." I told him. Makes me wonder- how stupid was Gangplank to try to kill Graves and Twisted Fate? He would've been assassinated less than a few hours later by the undercover summoners in Bilgewater.

Meh, doesn't concern me.

"Let's head back, I think our friend might have held a small bit of info from us." I told Rev, and we started making our way back to my apartment.

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering, if you even are, I _love_ Ekko's character's design. He's awesome. Also, I wrote this Author's Note during the week URF is coming out! Oh boy, time for some Ezreal... :D. Anyways, like, follow, and leave some reviews on what I could work on, like my word choice. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, so. I'll be uploading this chapter with the previous two. I hope you like them. Remember, if you ever want to play with me, just add me on one or more of the profiles that are on my profile page. Anyways, enjoy the story!

 _ **Fuze's POV**_

After the two resets, it didn't seem like it was happening again, so I was fiddling with the gloves I stole from Piltover.

Thank god I lied to Ekko. She doesn't need to know the truth.

I had my tools in my lap as I was sitting up, and I was modifying the pulse modules on the palms to create an outwards force, basically a push from afar.

I heard the front door open, and close. Then, a few seconds later, I saw Ekko open my door, walk in, and close it.

I stared at her as she stared at me.

"Wanna fuck?" I said quickly. Time to mess with her.

She turned red in the face and wide eyed.

"What?" I don't know if she understood me, but she might've.

"Nothing. Need anything?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes on me, and spoke.

"So, mind telling the whole truth, rather than half?" She said.

"Whaddya mean Ekko?" I asked, one eyebrow up in the air.

"I just had a little…"meeting" with some Piltover champs. They asked for you. You better thank me that I didn't rat you out." She said.

"Oh? Vi? Caitlyn? Yeah, I know 'em. I guess I really should tell you the whole truth, since I know your secret. So-"

"Wait, what?" She said.

"Yeah, I know you can travel in time. Well, not travel, more like just rewind it. I'm not an idiot, and I'm not affected by the reverses, like you. But it's different for me." I said. I lifted up the gloves.

"These. These are what I stole. They're prototypes. Called the "Pulsating Force Gloves." They're from Piltover. But, they have an added effect- the hextech in them is in tune with the tech in your hourglass thingy-"

"Z-Drive."

"Z-Drive, sorry. So, any time these are in my general vicinity, I'm not affected by the effects of you reversing time. By the way, why did you reverse time?"

"'Cause. I was arrested the first time for turning around like a dumbass, second time, Vi's brains got scattered on the concrete. Still, it didn't end the way I wanted it to- Caitlyn was shot in the arm, and I bet they didn't listen to me when I told them to leave. But the Z-Drive was running out of juice- I need to recharge it." She told me.

"But that's not what I came in here for- continue with your story."

I took a deep breath, and started, "Well, on my way out, I ran into Jayce. Apparently, these are his gloves, although black really doesn't suit him. Well, I may or may not have ended up wrecking his lab while he chased me around. Vi got pulled in, and by that logic, so did Caitlyn. So, now I'm wanted for Vandalism, Reckless Conduct, Breaking And Entering, and 2 counts of Stealing. Oh yeah, and being a general asshole, but that was Vi who said that. Wait...did I forget a charge? Oh yeah! And Reckless Endangerment!" I told her.

"Endangerment?"

"I almost broke Vi's neck when I shoved her off of me. Like I said, these are prototypes. The output on them are a bit wonky and unpredictable. It's why I came to Zaun- to find a good scientist and engineer. Lucky for me...I crashed through your roof." I said, smiling a shitty fucking grin.

She looked a little irritated, but let out a sigh.

"Alright, so. Once your up and on your feet, I'll induct you into our group- The Forgotten." She said.

"Although, why didn't you stay in Piltover?" She asked.

"Uh, Duh? I had a warrant on me, and plus...Piltover is nothing but snobbish inventors and scientists with bullshit inventions they stole from Zaun. Zaun just needs a little help getting onto the right track, is all- Get Viktor and his stupid "GLORIOUS REVOLUTION!" crap out of the way, and we can fix this city." I said, with a genuine smile on my face this time.

She smiled too.

"I'm starting to like you more and more, Z." She said.

I reached into my backpack, and pulled the red flask from earlier. It still had about half left in it, and I slammed it. Instantly, I started feeling a bit better.

"Where'd you get an Institute Health Potion?" Ekko asked me. I set the now empty flask down, and looked at her.

She had a bewildered look on her face, as if it was taboo to even be holding it.

"I've got a good friend in the Institute, a summoner, actually. His name is Summoner Brandon, if you know him. You probably don't, he's a low ranking one. None of the champions but Nautilus, Draven, and Jax trust him. Although...their trusts are apparently the hardest to earn." I said.

"If you know so much about the Institute...how come you're not a champion?" She asked me.

I thought on the question for a bit, before answering, "I dunno. It doesn't really seem like my type of thing…"

I wasn't able to finish before she said, "It wasn't mine either until I started actually participating in matches. It's quite addicting, really. Fighting in an arena, feeling the adrenaline, the blood rush...and you can't even die...it's just so…" An almost insane smile started to form.

"Stop it, Ekko. God, you're starting to remind me of Jinx." I said.

That made her stop, oh did it make her. Her smile instantly vanished, and she looked up at me.

"That insane looking, huh? Sorry. Let's move on to something else…" She said.

I looked outside the window while she was thinking. It had started to get dark, and I was feeling a bit tired, despite the fact I had slept almost all day. Well...not all day...but some of it.

I looked back over to Ekko, to see her dozing her off on the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Ekko. You falling asleep over there?" I said.

She snapped her head up, and I saw the dark circles under her eyes which I had failed to notice earlier. Her bedroom wasn't far, but it didn't really look like she could make it.

With a roll of my eyes, I said,

"Ekko, take off your tech and come here. I don't think you could make it to your bedroom without face planting."

She looked a little wary, but extremely tired, so she didn't put up much of a fight. However, after she climbed in with only her underwear on, she told me, in a very serious, but tired voice,

"Cop a feel or try anything, I'll smash your head in over and over…" After that, her head fell on the other pillow, and I heard faint snoring.

I blinked.

"Wasn't planning on it…" I said to myself, and laid back.

I thought about a few things before I felt sleep's warm embrace, which was

Why am I still lying...she needs to know about my true reason for being here...

 _You can't let her know! You remember the last time you got this close to some-_

Didn't I already tell you twice? SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I calmed down, and I closed my eyes.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I could've sworn I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso…

 _ **?'s POV**_

"Egh, what a vile and discriminating place…at least Ionia had a bit of natural beauty…" I said.

I looked back down at the bounty note:

 **30,000 GOLD FOR THE CAPTURE AND HANDING OVER, 10,000 FOR THE DEATH OF:**

 **PHU ZHAN**

 _Physical Features: Black, spiky hair, pale blue eyes, black, reinforced lab coat._

 _Last seen in Piltover, escaping capture from local authorities and 3 Institute champions, known as Vi, Caitlyn, and Jayce._

I scoffed at the price. You can't put a price on art, it's just not proper. But Phu Zhan? Hm. Easy target, I'm assuming.

I put my mask back on, and walked into the disgusting, vile city known…

As Zaun.

Author's Note: So, it seems Fuze is _still_ lying to Ekko, but for what reason?

And this mysterious bounty hunter, who could it be…? Well, that one is blatantly obvious, and almost insultingly so. Sorry.

Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Have a good day!

P.S.: Sorry about the weird chapter updates. I've been trying to get my grades and stuff up, as well as (im a huge nerd) getting some stuff for Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah, I play the card game. I love it. Anyways, remember: Follow and Fav, Like, and write a review down below, telling me what I can work on. See ya!


End file.
